the_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lor'tharian Bloodsworn
Phoenixian Patriot Born in the late summer of 4,302 A.F on the Isle of Quel'danas, Lor'tharian was raised in an environment surrounded by nobility; that is to say, all who were close to the Sunstrider Dynasty and who were extremely loyal to King Anasterian Sunstrider. He was trained as an arcanist with prospective Magisters, though until he was a few years from becoming of age, he was not especially capable of wielding the magic that those who have been practicing for more years than him could wield. However, close to his time to leave his home, he became extremely proficient in the Arcane, but favoured Frost magic moreso, up until becoming a Sin'dorei, where he developed a penchant for Fire Magic, though seeming to alternate from wielding Frost Magic to Fire Magic depending on his temper (which, if pushed too much, can be burned relatively quickly). He is a cold and calculative man with a soft and warm interior which houses all of the saddening memories he holds. He cares deeply for those under the collective banner of the D'lanastion Monarchy, and has devoted his entire life to keeping Quel'thalas safe--to the best of his ability. Around 4,320 A.F, he enlisted into the Thalassian Military, and was immediately thrown into the field to help aid in the effort against the Amani Trolls. There were many relatively sized battles he fought in, and more skirmishes he took part in, but the most famous battle he fought in was The Battle of Zul'Manar. ''The Battle of Zul'Manar'' Zul'Manar was a moderately sized village held by the Amani Trolls hidden away within the mountain ranges which dotted Quel'thalas' landscape. It's location was revealed by a scout, whom informed Command, and in turn, an attack was launched against Zul'Manar. At the time, Lor'tharian was a Legionnaire within the Thalassian Military--just a standard soldier, but his actions within this battle caused him to be promoted to a Legate; by means that were, and are, very controversial to most. With Zul'Manar being a possible location that could make or break the war, as it had the high ground, Command believed that taking out this village would have to be done sooner rather than later. As the cohort Lor'tharian belonged to arrived in Zul'Manar, they were met by a small force of the Amani, which were not quickly felled. The small group were not long after the beginning of the battle joined by villagers, and when their cohort began losing numbers, Lor'tharian moved to the front of the formation, and sent spell after spell at Amani present in Zul'Manar, killing the warriors, the villagers, the children--everyone. After the village was cleared , Lor'tharian (taking command of his cohort after the Legate leading his group was killed) ordered his comrades to burn the village to the ground. "Burn the village, and it's people. Lay waste to this wretched huddle, even the ash that remains after the pyre will not be accepted. Destroy it all, so the Amani will get our message on this day: Quel'thalas will stand forever." Before the fires were started, one of his comrades called Lor'tharian over to a cage, in which a Darkspear troll was being held captive. He pleaded with the Legionnaire for freedom, begging for his grace. After the troll was finished pleading for his life and his freedom, Lor'tharian turned to the comrade who summoned him and told him to leave the troll in the cage--that no troll was our ally, and that if the captive was truly not an Amani troll, loose ends were not to be tolerated. "Curses be upon ya, mon! Joo be ruin' da day joo be leavin' me in dis cage! Da Loa curse ya name!" The Second War Following his actions in The Battle of Zul'Manar, Lor'tharian was promoted to Legatus, and commanded his own group within the cohort he originally served in. However, following the stifling of the Amani, things remained quiet until the Second War--more specifically, the Orcs--arrived upon Quel'thalas' doorstep. There were few cohorts sent to the Gates of Quel'thalas, but most of the Thalassian Military was kept further north, so that the civillians were kept as safe as possible. The humans called for the Quel'dorei's aid, so Lor'tharian's cohort's duty was to ensure the Orc insurgents could not break through into Quel'thalas and clear a path for the cohort leaving to join those in Lordaeron. However, plans are not so easily carried out. Lor'tharian's forces were able to keep as many Orcs as they could from passing through the gates, and was able to punch a hole through the insurgent forces for those riding off to aid Lordaeron, but he could not stop all of the Orcs from entering, and in the end, he lost many men. Nearing the end of the battle, Lor'tharian commanded his men to rush into the insurgents, causing more casualties, but ultimately causing victory for the Thalassian Military. When his commander asked what he was thinking, he responded: "The few must die so that the many may endure." For the rest of the Second War, Lor'tharian was kept with Command, helping to strategise further battles. This caused most of the battles in which the Quel'dorei fought in (under his guidance) end up being a high-risk-high-reward situation, where most of the soldiers could be wiped out, but if carried out correctly, the enemy would be obliterated swiftly. Not many notable actions past the battle at the Gates have been documented; however, at some point during the Second War, Lor'tharian recieved a large scar which spans from his top right shoulder down across his chest diagonally left to his hip bone. The Third War (Destruction of the Sunwell, and the Rebirth of the Quel'dorei) During the events of the Sunwell's destruction in the Third War, Lor'tharian nearly lost his life defending Silvermoon City from the Scourge—eventually being pushed back into the eastern side of the city and being forced to single-handedly hold off the Scourge while his men struggled to close the doors between the two sides. The Scourge that broke through while they closed the doors were dispatched and Lor'tharian was sent to the hospice to recover from the strenuous use of magic that day. However, he did not recover as quickly as the medics had hoped—with the Sunwell destroyed, Lor'tharian was feeling as if he were a crippled old man, though his skill in the arcane had all but stopped his physical appearance from aging. He felt disconnected from the arcane, as if he could not draw from it's powers so willingly and effortlessly as he once had, and it cost him quite a deal. It was only when Prince Kael'thas returned that Lor'tharian rose from his hospice bed—against the pleading of the medics. He would not see himself laid in rest when the Prince was home, seeing what remained after their tremendous loss. Upon the decision to move to Outland, Lor'tharian moved without hesitation. He did not question his Prince's judgment, nor did he doubt it. He would stand by the Lord of the—newly named—Sin'dorei without any question in his mind, and that is how he decided to live his life from that day forward. The Sunfury, in Service to the Lord of the Sin'dorei It was at this point that Lor'tharian truly served with Barathon Sunfyre and Avitus Solaminus. In their venture into Outland under their Prince, the three men, alongside many others, fought many in their venture. However, with their Prince's new alliance with Illidan Stormrage and his followers, most of the enemies they faced were not demons or anything of that nature--in fact, they were oftentimes aided by said beings. It was then that Lor'tharian set foot in the Black Temple, and marvelled at all of the glories it held. He watched as his underlings gawked at the training Illidari and at the wonders of the 'Sex Hall" (a name given by a group of Legionnaires within his cohort, which was coined from the amounts of Succubi, Kaldorei consorts, and Sin'dorei consorts within said region of the Black Temple), while Lor'tharian simply was impressed by the greenery in the Promenade. One night, after roughly a fortnight of being stationed within the Black Temple itself, he found Barathon Sunfyre in the Promenade, standing alone. When Lor'tharian approached the Centurion, asking what was bothering him. His response was something Lor'tharian did not expect. He was told about Barathon's childhood, his upbringing, the tale of 'The Red Wedding', everything leading up to their journey into Outland. One of their comrades, which Barathon seemed to know relatively well (meaning barely at all), Avitus Solaminus, was present as well--having been put on guard duty that night, he happened to pass by as they were talking. After offering his condolences, Avitus told Lor'tharian and Barathon his story and how he was estranged, following a nod by Lor'tharian and a knowing look from Barathon. Having had been the first people the three actually sat down and spoke to in quite some time, they develop a basis for a camaraderie that would continue after the many battles that followed leading up to their being posted at Tempest Keep. At this point, Barathon was the Captain of the Guard, Avitus was a Knight-Lord of the Sunblade Blood Knights, and Lor'tharian was the Praetor of the Sunfury. At this post, the three parted ways; The Praetor moved about the entirety of Tempest Keep to tend to his soldiers, the Knight-Lord wandered about The Eye and the other areas where the Sunblade were posted, typically passing the same areas as the Praetor, and the Captain of the Guard remained within the vicinity of Kael'thas' chamber, not far from the Prince and his advisers. Two days before the assault upon Tempest Keep, Prince Kael'thas and all of the benefacto leaders of the multiple gro ups that operated within the installation were gathered at the helm of the formation for an Award Ceremony for the soldiers whom served alongside him so bravely and loyally. Among the others chosen, Lor'tharian was granted two gifts from the Prince: his were "The Sun King's Talisman" and a blade called "Belore'thusu", or "the Sun's Fury". Avitus was given "Sin'thusu" or "The Blood's Fury", and a shield with the Sunblade's emblem emblazoned upon it's face. The Fall of Tempest Keep, and the Rebirth of the Sun King Following the invasion of The Eye and the death of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, all who had survived the attack had no idea where to go. In that time, the entirety of Kael'thas' forces seemed to scatter, each group going their own way to try and figure out what was left in their miserable world. Half a fortnight passes, and word spreads of the Prince being resurrected. It was not long until all of the remaining forces came together upon the Isle of Quel'danas, standing up and warding off the invading warriors of Azeroth. Lor'tharian fought frantically alongside his three comrades against hundreds upon hundreds of these enemies--some even including their own kinsmen. Lor'tharian's been known to describe the entire siege of the Isle of Quel'danas as this: "It felt like we guard that island for years, seemingly to have been without end. And at the siege's end... None of us were prepared for it." The Northrend Campaign In 6,835 A.F, the men and women of Quel'Thalas drafted into the Horde's strike against the Lich King in the Frozen Wastes marked a sharp turning point for the lot of the nation. Having reformed The Bloodsworn once more, Forte set on obtaining his place of power and the influence he once had before. He recruited his people from the lower gentry of Quel'Thalas, so that they would be beholden to him. He installed thick battlements and huge fortresses in the Northern Territory, lands granted to him by his succession; the most-prominent area was Sinn'mearnu, the black mountain peaks to the very north of Quel'Thalas and the territories. Infiltrating the Storm Peaks Standing at the helm of what would later be gathered into the second iteration of the Sunfury years later, Lor'tharian sailed with the Thalassian fleets from the Isle of Quel'danas to Northrend, landing in the Grizzly Hills, where they began their service there. The work was lacklustre and at times mundane. In the siege against the Lich King, Lor'tharian, following in suit with Forte D'lanastion, offered his services to the Argent Crusade for a brief period in order to gain access to more soldiers to herald in private workings on the edges of the Borean Tundra and the Storm Peaks. Stationed on the front of Ulduar, The Bloodsworn infiltrated the area in the second wave, accompanying the Thalassian Reliquary Company and working in-time with the then-existing Dominion of the Sun to obtain anything that could be of work to Quel'Thalas and in deciphering the complex lineage of the elves. The Assault of Wintergrasp Lor'tharian's forces and the forces of the Bloodsworn melded into one for nearly all of the campaign following landing in Grizzly Hills, the ultimate command of all of the forces given to Forte D'lanastion by Lor'tharian's will. They moved together, headed for the Vault of Archavon, where Lor'tharian, Forte, the Bloodsworn and the forces that would later make up the ranks of the Sunfury laid siege to the structure. Lor'tharian suffered a stab wound to the back of the neck, which seemed to have been fatal, followed by the breaking of three of his ribs, and his collarbone. Luckily, the stab wound was indeed not fatal, allowing for him to return to the battlefield once his wounds and bones were healed and repaired--thanks to the Argent Crusade, the process was expedited thousandfold; though, he was sent to the Argent Tournament to heal, as transportation to Dalaran was not immediately possible for him. In the months that followed, Lor'tharian's condition bettered; and he grew increasingly incapable of remaining still. He would continue to escape the infirmary ward and attempt to prepare for battle, which worsened his condition slightly, though with immediate medical treatment, the negative effects disappated. When the tournament was getting ready to be held, Lor'tharian, along with his Sunfury whom had arrived weeks prior, were the first to take upon the challenge. Mishap at the Argent Tournament The Lich King himself had arrived nearing the end of the tournament, and that was when the Sunfury was called into action. They were forced to make their way through the underground caverns, and through many Nerubians and undead. Using Arthas' words against him, the Sunfury pressed on through, finding an exit that led them to the front gates of Icecrown Citadel--just as the Bloodsworn and the Argent Crusade were beginning their attack. A Hand Bathed in Blood, the Retribution of the Damned Offensive measures were all that were in account as soon as the Icecrown Citadel was burst open, and the Lich King's heavy fortress' vulnerable innards exposed. The Sunfury and the Bloodsworn joined forces for a brief time with the Hand of Vengeance's minor unit in order to aid the process of clearing the areas of the Damned and the remnants of the Scourge. Mighty battles scaled across the board, with Lor'tharian commanding a few whose units of attack were primarily composed of elves, in the frontal assault upon the Citadel itself. The legions fought endlessly, slaying one another ruthlessly--though eventually, the forces of Azeroth pushed through to do battle with Arthas. Lor'tharian, for the rest of his days, feels as if he had not done his people justice by slaying Arthas himself; however, it was not something anyone would hold against him--Arthas was finally dead, his sins answered for. On December 17th, the Lich King fell, and Lor'tharian returned home--not to cheering people, but a House whom hung their head in sadness, grief. Lor'tharian's father, the Lord of the House of Bloodsworn, had passed away. Lord Bloodsworn Following the death of Lord Lucius Praevetus Bloodsworn, Lor'tharian was called upon to follow through with the responsibilities of an heir, once his time had come to become the new Lord of the House of Bloodsworn. It was not without trial that Lor'tharian became the Lord, as his family members seemed to believe that such a militarised mind would not be fit for a political position. For the first two weeks, Lor'tharian was assaulted by multiple issues caused ultimately by his relatives, which needed to be solved by a political mind. However, his action was not of political bases--he imprisoned the culprits, and called for a public trial. In the end, the verdict of four of the trials were: -Guilty of rape; accused identified as Verissa Bloodsong. -Guilty of assault with a deadly weapon; accused identified as the Feralas Family. -Not Guilty for murder; accused identified as the late Orthunar Leadris. -Guilty of indecent exposure; accused identified as Lady Belethoria Bloodsworn. The Cataclysm (Coming Soon) The Conflict Upon Draenor For the most part, the Bloodsworn remained within Quel'thalas to ensure it's defense. No campaigns were had into Draenor, until nearer the end of the Campaign that the rest of Azeroth had undertaken that the Bloodsworn was needed--at least a handful, since most remained back in Quel'thalas. Lor'tharian had no interest in fighting on some other world, and saw no sense in putting his nose in another world's issues, much less the issues of an Orc. Imperator's Demise? Some time after he left for Tanaan with a small group of the Ninth, it was announced and quickly circulated that the Imperator had been slain. Without it's leader, the Bloodsworn fell apart, and quickly faded into obscurity. Even without proof of Forte D'lanastion's death, the disbanding of the Ninth led to parades in Silvermoon, celebrations in Eversong, and riots against any land held by the D'lanastion Monarchy. It was here that Avitus Aurelius perished, protecting the D'lanastion Estate, alongside many others. For every death of one who was loyal to the Bloodsworn, there were more celebrations and cries of glory from the commonfolk, and in this time, Lor'tharian saw it best to let himself fall into the shadow and attempt to rebuild in secrecy. Some months following the fall of the Bloodsworn, Quel'thalas was at peace once more, and Lor'tharian Bloodsworn returned to the forefront with the Sunfury--a small group of Sin'dorei backing his position. The Sunfury, Reborn A new dawn rises over Quel'thalas, as the Sunfury is reborn under Lor'tharian Bloodsworn. And for six months, the Sunfury lay dormant, never faltering from their devotion to the D'lanastion Monarchy. Six months of fearing the actions of the radical Sin'dorei who would kill them at a moment's notice, and finally, all of their devotion and loyalty paid off--but it was not until well after the martyrdom of one of Lor'tharian's oldest comrades. On November 17, Avitus Aurelius (at the time under the moniker "Avitus D'lanastion") was kidnapped with the other members of the Neo-Bloodsworn, and burned at the stake just outside of Fairbreeze Village. By the time Lor'tharian was made aware of the public execution of his friend, and was able to arrive, his friend was already burnt to a cinder, his subordinates seemingly likewise. From the charred corpse of Aurelius, Lor'tharian took a Bloodsworn insignia, pocketing it. "Worry not, my old comrade. I will return this once more, once things have gotten better. R est in peace, Avitus, I will continue to honour what we've gone so far to keep alive. The Bloodsworn is gone, Forte is missing, and we don't know where to go from here... But I promise you, Avitus, you've rightfully earned a proper sleep... Everything will get better." -''Lor'tharian, at the scene of the execution. Much time after the execution itself, the Triumvir was approached by Pertinax Ironhawk, later to be revealed that he was indeed Pertinax D'lanastion of the House of Dominus, who informed him that his Sunfury would be considered for being brought in to the Monarchy as a recognised military unit and in service to the House of Dominus, while possibly being officially considered under the House of the Imperator. Two days later, Lor'tharian (on an outing at Wayfarer's Rest in an effort to get drunk and forget about the One Week War) met a Death Knight whom appeared more friendly than many others he had met--actually to the point of drawing an affection for her. Her name was Scarlett Silversun, a Sin'dorei Death Knight long past her time of servitude to the Lich King, working as a barmaid within Wayfarer's Rest. Of course, only after a pleasant night with the barmaid, his family was already up in arms. A noble should not be cavorting with one of such lowborn status (as she was not a Magistrix nor any other political title), according to them, and they would not stand for their Lord being so frivolous with the commoners. However, Lor'tharian responded that his personal interests are not of their concern, believing that he had truly found someone special and wished to pursue that, before it was gone--never to be seen again. However, three years had passed, with Lor'tharian consumed with battle strategem and political agenda, and Silversun was nowhere to be found. This did not concern Lor'tharian, as he had learned long since that he was no longer interested in the pleasures of the flesh, but the taste for blood and a hunger for vengeance. At this point, war was all he thought of. The future of the Sin'dorei was all that mattered. Upon the foundation of the Sunfury he led for years, he would continue to build, and to grow his army, until one day he could retake Quel'thalas for those true and loyal Sin'dorei to the old ways. To his intent, he would restore everything. He would rebuild Silvermoon, he would disavow the Horde once and for all, and would have the Sin'dorei be their own entity, not under the heel of lower beings. As of this point, Lor'tharian was no longer just a person, he was a figurehead, an idol, and was seen as the perfect image of all that was the true Sin'dorei ideal, the likeness of what it truly meant to be a Child of Blood. ''"History is constantly being written. New stories of heroes and conquest have always been the cornerstone of what creates the known history--do something worth remembering, and it will be so." Category:Characters